


Watching the future to fix mistakes

by AmyRoseMikaelson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, BAMF Amy Pond (Doctor Who), BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoseMikaelson/pseuds/AmyRoseMikaelson
Summary: Doctor who characters watch the T.V show.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i had to rewrite this bit cause I messed up a bit. Mickey and Martha are married and are from further into the future. Sorry for the mess up!

Nine and Rose- During Aliens of London, S1E4  
Ten and Donna- After Partners in crime, S4E2  
Eleven and Amy, Rory and River Song- After Flesh and Stone, S5E5  
Twelve and Clara- After Into The Dalek, S8E2  
Jack- After The Doctor Dances, S1E10  
Martha and Micky- After The End Of Time, S4E19  
Jackie Tyler- Right Before Aliens Of London, S1E4

None of them knew exactly what had just happened. One minute they were inside the Tardis, inside the flat (Jackie), or inside their home (Martha and Mickey). And the next minute, they're on the floor inside a cinema.

"Well this is interesting." Jack stated, humour clear in his voice as everyone got up.

Confusion was shown on the companions faces as Ten, Eleven and Twelve called out "Rose?!" Shock on their faces.

"Do I know you three?" She asked whilst slowly moving behind Nine.

The Doctor's looked at one another strangely. Twelve sighed and sighed "Two of us here is bad enough but four would just destroy the universe."

Clara asked, "What do you mean?"

"My past selves..." He pointed to each one and said "My ninth regeneration, Tenth, and my eleventh as you know."

Amy turned to Eleven and said, "That's what you looked like before you met me." As glanced at the past ones.

"Yes." He simply stated.

"So this is what order you go in. Need to change the picture around in my book then." River Song smiled happily.

Rory was just plain confused.

"We're from different timelines. We don't know eachother yet. Where did each of you come from?" Twelve wondered.

"We just came back from dealing with angels and we were explaining things to Rory. Whilst River Song went back to wherever she came from." Eleven answered.

"I just got Donna to join me in the Tardis." Ten said.

Nine wondered why he had a new companion, 'Did something happen to Rose? They all seemed shocked to see her.' He answered his future self after Ten, saying "We were just in 10 Downing Street."

Twelve turned to Jack, "I just joined those two on the Tardis after saving the child." Pointing towards Rose and Nine.

Twelve looked at Martha and Mickey, "You guys are married so pretty far into the future from their points. But right before I turn into him."

Rose looked around and noticed a familiar face, she poked her doctor to gain his attention and whispered, "Far end of the room." They both looked at where she indicted and saw, "Mum!"

The two gained everyone's attention and looked where they were looking. "Jackie! Hello." Ten shouted out excitedly.

"Rose! What is going on?! Where have been for past year?!" She shouted.

The Doctor's and Rose paled, Nine experienced it just two or three hours ago. Ten, Eleven and Twelve remembered vividly what happened that day. Rose didn't want to go through it again.

The others, besides Mickey, watched the scene in wonder. 'Why are they so afraid of her?'

Before anyone could speak, the screen lit up and caught everyone's attention.

_Welcome everyone! I have brought you here so you have a chance to fix your mistakes. Everything you are about to watch will help you find a way to fjx things. No one talks about the future that they have just come from as Nine and Rose have not experienced any of that yet. Everything will be revealed during the episodes._

_You each have a designated seat._

_Nine, Rose, Ten, Donna, Mickey, Martha, Jack and Jackie_   
_River Song, Eleven, Amy, Rory, Twelve and Clara_


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the first episode.

**Rose**

"Wow, you have an episode named after you!" Mickey laughed at the shocked face of Rose.

"That's cause she's special." All the doctors stated in unison, almost creeping out their companions. Rose just blushed and looked down at her lap.

Jackie wondered 'what the hell is going on?!'

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30.**

"Nice bed head!" The men snorted.

"I'd hate to get up at half seven." Amy and Donna commented.

"That was the last time I had to get up at that time." Rose told them.

"Let me guess, he blew something up?" Riversong smiled knowingly at the blonde when she nodded as an answer.

The girls looked at their doctors and said "You need to stop doing that!"

**A young blonde woman gets up, dressed and kisses her mother goodbye. Her mother, who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.)**

**ROSE: Bye!**

**JACKIE: See you later!**

**[Henricks Department Store]**

**(Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's.**   
**The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -)**

**TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.**

**(Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.)**

**GUARD: Oi!**

"Well that's rude!" All the girls, except Rose, muttered.

**(Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.)**

**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?**

**(A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.)**

**ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on.**

**(There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.)**

**ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?**

**(She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.)**

Rory shivered slightly at the mannequins, he didn't like them much.

**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson!**

**(As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)**

Everyone started to worry, the doctors and Rose smiled as tehh knew what was about to happen.

**ROSE: You're kidding me.**

**(More noises behind her.)**

**ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?**

**(A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.)**

**ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny.**

**(A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.)**

**ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?**

**(More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.)**

**DOCTOR: Run.**

The others breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor was there.

**(The Doctor has gone modern minimalist, with t-shirt and leather jacket.**   
**He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.)**

**[Service lift]**

**ROSE: You pulled his arm off.**

**DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic.**

**ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?**

**DOCTOR: Why would they be students?**

**ROSE: I don't know.**

**DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students?**

**ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.**

**DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done.**

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**DOCTOR: They're not students.**

**ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.**

**DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?**

**ROSE: Chief electrician.**

**DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.**

"You could at least be a bit more sympathetic." Martha told Ten.

**[Behind Hendrik's]**

**ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick!**

**DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes.**

**ROSE: I've had enough of this now.**

**(The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.)**

**ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?**

**DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast.**

Clara looked at twelve and raised a questioning eyebrow. He just shrugged and said sarcastically, "Like I pay attention to what you humans eat."

**Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.**

**(He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.)**

**DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?**

**ROSE: Rose.**

**DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!**

All the companions snorted, much to the confusion of their respective doctors. Rose looked at nine and said "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand." She giggled a bit, as did the other girls, but the doctors found Rose's laugh heartwarming. It had been a while since the future doctors heard it.

**[Street]**

**(Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.)**

"Danger prone you are." Nine told Rose.

"Says the one who gets off on danger." Rose, Donna, Amy and Clara stated as one.

Martha watched them all with jealousy. Jack watched in amusement, he couldn't wait till they watched nine, Rose and him meet eachother for the first time, he'd get to tease her about the shirt.

**TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!**

**(KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.)**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate**

**(Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.)**

**JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself.**

Mickey winced as he remembered his clingy-ness to his ex.

**(Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.)**

**MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!**

**ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.**

**MICKEY: Well, what happened?**

**ROSE: I don't know!**

**MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it?**

**ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.**

"Lie." Mickey coughed.

"What was I supposed to say? I was chased by plastic people and a strange man, who called himself the doctor, saved me and then he blew up my work to destroy them." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah alright, if you said that I would've sent you to the hospital to get your head checked out." The two laughed.

**JACKIE: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.**

**ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.**

**(Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.)**

**JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.**

**(The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.)**

**JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.**

Ten looked at Rose and said "I don't know a time when she wasn't on that thing."

Donna stated "She talks more than I do!"

Ten laughed at that and thought 'If it was a competition they'd be tied first place.'

**MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.**

**ROSE: I'm all right.**

**MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?**

"Let me guess, there's a football match on?" Amy shook her head in exasperation and looked at Rory.

"Hole in one." The blonde answered her.

"He doesn't change." Martha spoke up for the first time.

Mickey and Rory looked offended.

**ROSE: Is there a match on?**

**MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.**

**ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there.**

**MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.**   
**ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.**

**(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.)**

**MICKEY: Bye, bye.**

**ROSE: Bye.**

**(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.)**

"That's why you didn't believe that I was actually being strangled by it?!" All the doctors stated in unison.

"Spoilers!" Riversong called out. Eleven pouted.

**TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.**

**(Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.)**

**[Rose's bedroom]**

**(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.)**

**JACKIE [OC]: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.**

"The best feeling when can have a sleep in. " Donna commented, all the people who had jobs agreed instantly.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.**

**ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.**

**JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.**

"I like you." Jack stated to Jackie, who was sat next to him.

**(Something rattles at the door.)**

**ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.**

**JACKIE: I did it weeks back!**

**ROSE: No, you thought about it.**

**(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.)**

**DOCTOR: What're you doing here?**

**ROSE: I live here.**

**DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for?**

**ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.**

Everyone laughed again.

**DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then.**

Rose, Donna, Amy and Clara slapped their doctors upside the head.

**ROSE: You. Inside. Right now.**

**(Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.)**

**JACKIE [OC]: Who is it?**

**[Jackie's bedroom]**

**(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.)**

**ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.**

**JACKIE: She deserves compensation.**

**(The Doctor is in the open doorway.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions.**

**JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, you are.**

**JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, there is.**

**JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.**

"Mum!" Rose looked at her in shock.

"I am not going to say anything to you until I know why you have been gobe for an entire year." Jackie told her daughter.

"At least it wasn't twelve years come back and then come back two years later." Amy said.

"How many time do I have to apologise for that?" Eleven asked in a groan.

"Oh great, he gets worse at driving." Rose muttered.

**DOCTOR: No.**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?**

**DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk.**

**ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.**

**(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.)**

**DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.**

**ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.**   
**(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.)**

"You weren't even listening were you?"

"Yes... not really."

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending.**

**ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.**

**DOCTOR: Rose Tyler.**

**(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.)**

**DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears.**

**ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.**

**(The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.)**

**DOCTOR: Luck be a lady.**

**ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.**

**(The pack of cards goes flying.)**

"I do hope you cleaned that up." Clara told Twelve.

He didn't answer which she knew meant 'I didn't'

**ROSE: I want you to explain everything.**

**DOCTOR: Maybe not.**

**(The cat flap rattles.)**

**DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat?**

**ROSE: No.**

**(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)**

**ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.**

**(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.)**

"Would any of you help me out if you saw that happening?" Ten asked around the room.

"No." Nearly everyone answered.

**ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?**

**(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it.**

"So that's what happened to the table?!" Jackie exclaimed.

**Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing.**

"So that's why you didn't hear what happened." Rose said normally.

"I can definitely tell that your mother and daughter if it wasn't on the screen." Jack commented and got nods of agreement from everyone else.

**The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.)**

**DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.**

**ROSE: Do you think?**

**(Rose hits him with it.)**

The humans snorted.

**DOCTOR: Ow!**

**[Staircase]**

**ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.**

**DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.**

**ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.**

**DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.**

**ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.**

**DOCTOR: No, I don't.**

'I hate when he runs off.' The girls thought.

**[Outside the block of flats]**

**ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.**

**DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?**

**ROSE: Sort of.**

**DOCTOR: Doesn't work.**

**ROSE: Who are you?**

**DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor.**

**ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what?**

**DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.**

**ROSE: The Doctor.**

**DOCTOR: Hello!**

**ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?**

**DOCTOR: Sort of.**

**ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?**

**DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.**

Everyone who knew what happened to the timelords bowed their heads in respect.

**ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?**

**DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.**

**ROSE: It tried to kill me.**

**DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.**

**ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.**

**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.**

**ROSE: You're full of it.**

**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.**

**ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?**

**DOCTOR: No one.**

**ROSE: What, you're on your own?**

**DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.**

"Not everyone eats chips." Martha said.

"Rose once said that chips were the food from God. She was 15." Mickey remembered.

"They are though." Donna exclaimed, getting nods of agreement from the other companions except Rory.

**ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?**

**DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.**

**ROSE: So that's radio control?**

**DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right?**

**ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?**

**DOCTOR: Long story.**

**ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?**

**DOCTOR: No.**

**ROSE: No.**

**DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?**

**ROSE: No.**

**DOCTOR: But you're still listening.**

**ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?**

**DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.**

'I will never forget you.' The girls thought.

**(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)**

**[Mickey's flat]**

**MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!**

**ROSE: Shut up.**

**(They kiss.)**

**MICKEY: Coffee?**

**ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?**

**MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!**

A few people sent disgusted looks at Mickey.

**(Rose uses Search-Wise.net to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)**

**[Clive's street]**

**(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.)**

**ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.**

**MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.**

Rory nodded, he agreed wholeheartedly.

**(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.)**

**ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.**

**BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters!**

"So, that makes all you girls nutters?" Mickey asked innocently.

The companions looked at one another and said "Yep!"

**(A man comes to the door.)**

**CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.**

**ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me.**

**CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.**

**(Clive waves at Mickey.)**

**CAROLINE [OC]: Who is it?**

**CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed.**

**CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?**

**[Clive's shed]**

**CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original**

**(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.)**

**CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?**

**ROSE: It must be his father.**

**CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.**

**ROSE: Who's that?**

**CLIVE: Death.**

Each doctor remembered the people that died for him or because of him.

**(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.)**

**CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger.**

**[Clive's Street]**

**(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.)**

**MICKEY: Come on, then.**

**[Clive's shed]**

**CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.**

**(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.)**

Jackie and Rory were shocked.

**ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is?**

**CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.**

**[Clive's street]**

**(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.)**

**ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.**

Everyone turned to Rose. "How did you not notice?!" They all asked as one.

"I have no idea! I was still shocked at what Clive said!"

**(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.)**

**MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!**

**ROSE: Or Chinese.**

**MICKEY: Pizza!**

**(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)**

Martha looked at Rose and asked herself 'Why do the doctors like her? She's clearly just a dumb blonde!'

**[Pizza restaurant]**

**(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.)**

**ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?**

"Who's Jimmy Stone?" Nine asked.

"Doesn't matter." The blonde said quickly.

Ten looked at his past self and nodded to his head to Mickey. Nine rolled his eyes and thought 'later.'

**MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor?**

**ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?**

**MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?**

**ROSE: No.**

**MICKEY: Come on.**

**ROSE: Sort of.**

**MICKEY: What was he doing there?**

**ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.**

**MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.**

"Did you notice anything off about that?" Ten asked.

"Started to." She replied.

**ROSE: What're you doing that for?**

**WAITER: Your champagne.**

**MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?**

**WAITER: Madam, your champagne.**

**ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?**

**MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?**

**WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?**

**MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it.**

**(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.)**

**MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha.**

**(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.)**

**DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!**

**(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.)**

Rory looked at his fiancè. She just shrugged as if to say 'Pretty much normal, but tame compared to everything else.'

**MICKEY: Anyway.**

**(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.)**

**MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.**

**(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.)**

"Didn't get a chance to say then but good plan." Nine complimented.

Rose nodded her head in thanks.

**ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!**

**(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)**

**[Outside the restaurant]**

**(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.)**

**ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!**

**DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.**

**ROSE: Use it!**

**DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here.**

**(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.)**

**ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!**

**(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)**

'Yeah, takes them by surprise everytime.' The timelords thought.

**[Tardis]**

**ROSE: It's going to follow us!**

**DOCTOR: The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.**

**(There has been another redesign. It is still mostly open plan, but the time console is more central and the walls are slightly curved. What were once roundels are now brass coloured hexagons.)**

**DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?**

**ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?**

**DOCTOR: Yes.**

**ROSE: It's alien.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Are you alien?**

**DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. T A R D I S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.**

**(Rose bursts into tears.)**

**DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.**

**ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?**

**DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that.**

Mickey turned to the doctors and said "Thanks for caring if if was dead or not."

"No need to thank us." Nine commented, earning himself a slap on the arm.

**ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?**

**DOCTOR: Melt?**

**(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no!**

**(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.)**

**ROSE: What're you doing?**

**DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!**

**(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.)**

**ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe.**

**[Westminster]**

**(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.)**

**DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.**

**ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly?**

**DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.**

**ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.**

**DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?**

"Oi, no need to be rude!" Donna exclaimed. "Apologise to her right now!" She commanded.

"Sorry Rose." All four doctors said.

Donna nodded happily as Rose said "It's fine. Forgiven a long time ago."

**ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.**

**DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey**

**ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.**

**DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?**

"Oi! Quit insulting humans, insult another species!" The women yelled.

Mickey, Jack and Rory sniggered and the affronted looks the doctors had on their faces.

Jackie was still so confused about what was going on.

**ROSE: All right.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, it is!**

**ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?**

**DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.**

**ROSE: What's a police public call box?**

**DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.**

**ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?**

**DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!**

**ROSE: Any way of stopping it?**

**(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.)**

**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic.**

**ROSE: Anti-plastic.**

**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?**

**ROSE: Hold on. Hide what?**

**DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.**

**ROSE: What's it look like?**

**DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.**

**DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?**

**(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.)**

**DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?**

"Oh my god!" The humans groaned.

"C'mon man! It wasn't that hard to figure out." Jack told all four regenerations.

**(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!**

**[South bank]**

**(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.)**

**DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables**

**ROSE: The breast implants.**

**DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.**

**ROSE: What about down here?**

**(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.)**

**DOCTOR: Looks good to me.**

**(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.)**

**DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.**

**ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.**

**DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.**

**(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.)**

**DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.**

"You need to teach me that." Rose whispered to nine.

"When we get back." He promised.

**(The stuff in the vat flexes.)**

**DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?**

**(Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.)**

**ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.**

**MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!**

**ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.**

**ROSE: You knew that and you never said?**

**DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?**

"I hate domestics." Nine and twelve grumbled.

"I love domestics!" Ten and eleven exclaimed happily.

Nine looked at his future self in horror.

**(The Doctor continues downwards.)**

**DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?**

**(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.**

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)**

**DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?**

**(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.)**

**DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!**

Rose gripped Nine and Ten's hands in comfort. Ten smiled, he missed her affection.

**ROSE: What's it doing?!**

**DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!**

**(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.)**

**ROSE: Mum?**

**[Outside a police station]**

**JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me.**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: Where are you, mum?**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: I'm in town.**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: Mum! Mum!**

**(Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance.**

The future companions became scared for Jackie.

**The Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.)**

**DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!**

**(The Eye lights up with energy.)**

**ROSE: It's the end of the world.**

**[Queens Arcade]**

**CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.**

**(A shop dummy moves.)**

**CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack.**

**(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.)**

**CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true.**

**(An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)**

Everyone gasped. They liked Clive, some more than others. (CoughJackcough)

**[Nestene chamber]**

**(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.)**

**DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!**

**ROSE: The stairs have gone.**

"Oh god." Jackie whispered.

**(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.)**

**ROSE: I haven't got the key!**

**MICKEY: We're going to die!**

**(Rose looks around for other possibilities.**

**Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.)**

Everyone's breathes caught.

**DOCTOR: No!**

**NESTENE: Time Lord.**

**(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.)**

**MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!**

**ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.**

**(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.)**

**ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!**

"YES ROSE!" Donna, Amy, Clara and Riversong cheered.

**(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.)**

**DOCTOR: Rose!**

**(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.)**

**DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble.**

**(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over.**

"Didn't know how close they were to killing you." Rose looked apologetic as she spoke to her mum.

"Well, you did save my life so I'll let you off from me yelling at you about how dangerous that was." Jackie smiled at her.

**The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**(The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.)**

**JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house.**

**[Embankment]**

**JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: Hello? Hello?**

**[Embankment]**

**(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.)**

**ROSE: A fat lot of good you were.**

**DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.**

**ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.**

"Anywhere in the universe?!" Jackie asked the man next to her daughter.

Nine nodded.

**MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.**

**DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.**

**ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?**

**DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.**

"You said no?!" The girls questioned.

Rose just pointed to the screen with a smirk.

**DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.**

**(The Tardis dematerialises.)**

**ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on.**

**(The Tardis materialises.)**

**DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?**

"What?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"That's why we were gone for a year. It wasn't a year for us though, it was only a few days."

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**MICKEY: Thanks for what?**

**ROSE: Exactly.**

**(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.** **)**


	3. The end of the world

"I can't believe that you just let her go running off like that?!" Jackie and Jack said.

Mickey looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow and a look of contemplation before saying, "No one can stop Rose doing anything she sets her mind to."

"Doesn't stop people from trying though." Rose laughed and Mickey joined in.

**[Tardis]**

**(Carrying straight on from the last episode. The Doctor and Rose are lit in green light from the time rotor.)**

**DOCTOR: Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?**

**ROSE: Forwards.**

**DOCTOR: How far?**

**ROSE: One hundred years.**

Jackie didn't believe that they could go to the future, 'It couldn't be done.' She thought.

**(A few seconds of travel.)**

**DOCTOR: There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century.**

**ROSE: You're kidding.**

**DOCTOR: That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?**

**ROSE: Fine by me.**

**DOCTOR: Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire.**

Twelve winced as he thought of the Romans.

**ROSE: You think you're so impressive.**

**DOCTOR: I am so impressive.**

**ROSE: You wish.**

**DOCTOR: Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!**

**(The Tardis zooms down a time vortex.)**

Everyone, besides the doctors and Rose, leaned forward in anticipation.

**ROSE: Where are we? What's out there?**

**[Gallery 15]**

**(Rose goes down a flight of steps and a large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of the Earth.)**

**DOCTOR: You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day**

**(He looks at his wrist watch.)**

**DOCTOR: Hold on.**

**(The sun flares and turns red.)**

**DOCTOR: This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.**

"You took my daughter to see the end of the world?!" Jackie exclaimed, completely worried for her daughter's safety.

Rose glared slightly at her doctor as she remembered what happened. Nine looked down with guilt, he almost lost Rose when he left her alone.

**[Space]**

**(A pair of small spaceships approach a large cruciform space station hanging in Earth orbit.)**

**COMPUTER: Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine**

"That is a pretty specific time." Amy muttered.

**[Platform One]**

**COMPUTER: Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.**

**(The Doctor and Rose walk along a corridor.)**

**ROSE: So, when it says guests, does that mean people?**

**DOCTOR: Depends what you mean by people.**

**ROSE: I mean people. What do you mean?**

**DOCTOR: Aliens.**

**ROSE: What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?**

**DOCTOR: It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn.**

**(The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel.)**

**ROSE: What for?**

**DOCTOR: Fun.**

A few people looked at the screen in disgust.

**[Observation gallery]**

**(A large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above.)**

**DOCTOR: Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich.**

**ROSE: But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years.**

**DOCTOR: Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun.**

**ROSE: The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things.**

**DOCTOR: They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over.**

**ROSE: How long's it got?**

**DOCTOR: About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted.**

**ROSE: Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?**

**DOCTOR: I'm not saving it. Time's up.**

Jackie frowned.

"So for her first time travel adventure, you took her to see the end of the world where you can't save it?" Riversong questioned her doctor.

Eleven smiled sheepishly causing her to shake her head slowly.

**ROSE: But what about the people?**

**DOCTOR: It's empty. They're all gone. No one left.**

**ROSE: Just me, then.**

**(A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards them.)**

**STEWARD: Who the hell are you?**

**DOCTOR: Oh, that's nice, thanks.**

**STEWARD: But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now.**

**DOCTOR: That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?**

**(The Doctor puts away the piece of apparently blank paper he was showing to the steward.)**

"What are you doing?" Jackie wondered.

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to see." Ten answered.

**STEWARD: Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy.**

**(The Steward goes over to a lecturn.)**

**DOCTOR: The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.**

**ROSE: He's blue.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Okay.**

**STEWARD: We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions.**

**(A lot of small people appear.)**

**STEWARD: Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.**

**(A bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts.)**

The Doctors winced as they remembered Jabe.

**STEWARD: There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.**

**(Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod.)**

**STEWARD: And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.**

**(A group of black-robed bipeds.)**

**STEWARD: The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you.**

**(Fur clad reptilians. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue.)**

**STEWARD: Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light.**

**(The trees go up to the Doctor.)**

**JABE: The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.**

**(She gives the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.)**

**DOCTOR Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs.**

Donna tilted her head to the side, she was still new to all of this.

**(He breathes gently on Jabe.)**

**JABE: How intimate.**

**DOCTOR: There's more where that came from.**

**JABE: I bet there is.**

**STEWARD: From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.**

**(A large glass case barely makes it through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes.)**

"Whoa." Rory and Amy stated.

**DOCTOR: The Moxx of Balhoon.**

**MOXX: My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas.**

**(Moxx's spit hits Rose in the face.)**

"Ewww!" The girls, except Rose, grimaced.

"That was not a happy experience." Rose muttered as Nine and Ten snickered.

**DOCTOR: Thank you very much.**

**(The black-robed group glide up.)**

**DOCTOR: Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs.**

**(A large metal hand holds out a ball.)**

**ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.**

**STEWARD: And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.**

**(A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites.)**

Jackie, Amy and Donna were mortified at look of her.

"That is just disgusting on so many levels!" Donna exclaimed.

**CASSANDRA: Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me.**

**(One of her attendants uses a pump spray on the skin.)**

**CASSANDRA: Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity.**

Amy turned to her doctor and asked "She didn't know what an Ostrich was?"

"Many animals go extinct and not many of them were recorded in the history books so they just made things up." Eleven answered.

**(Rose has walked round the back of Cassandra to see just how thin she is, and a 50's juke box is wheeled in.)**

**CASSANDRA: According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!**

**(One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out.)**

A few people groaned at the song choice.

**STEWARD: Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes.**

**(Rose finally can't take all the aliens, and runs out. The Doctor goes to follow her, but gets intercepted.)**

**JABE: Doctor?**

**(Flash! from a device she is holding. A type of camera, presumably.)**

**JABE: Thank you.**

**ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.**

**STEWARD: No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward.**

**ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.**

**STEWARD: Well, yes, thank you. Of course.**

**(The steward takes the proffered ball. Jabe consults her camera, which twitters like a bird.)**

**JABE: Identify species. Please identify species. Now stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from? It's impossible.**

**(She hurries away. One of the Adherant's gifts has been placed on a shelf in a display stand. It opens, and a four-legged metal spider scurries away.)**

**[Corridor]**

**(Rose has wandered off, and is looking at the growing Sun through a window when a young woman of the same race as the Steward comes round the corner. She is wearing overalls and a baseball cap.)**

**ROSE: Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?**

**RAFFALO: You have to give us permission to talk.**

Mickey frowned at having to give permission to talk

**ROSE: Er, you have permission.**

**RAFFALO: Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere.**

**ROSE: Okay.**

**(Raffalo goes to a wall panel and unlocks it.)**

**ROSE: What's your name?**

**RAFFALO: Raffalo.**

**ROSE: Raffalo?**

**RAFFALO: Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water.**

**ROSE: So, you're a plumber?**

**RAFFALO: That's right, miss.**

**ROSE: They still have plumbers?**

**RAFFALO: I hope so, else I'm out of a job.**

**ROSE: Where are you from?**

**RAFFALO: Crespallion.**

**ROSE: That's a planet, is it?**

**RAFFALO: No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking.**

**ROSE: No, not at all. Er, I don't know. A long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it.**

**RAFFALO: Thank you, miss. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate.**

Rory whispered to Amy, "That's horrible." The red head nodded.

**ROSE: Okay. See you later.**

**(Rose leaves. Raffalo removes the wall panel and has a look inside.)**

**RAFFALO: Now then. Control, I'm at junction nineteen and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look.**

**(Before she can crawil into the conduit, there is a tapping sound of metal on metal.)**

**RAFFALO: What's that? Is something in there?**

**(A metal spider comes towards her.)**

**RAFFALO: Oh! Who are you, then?**

**(It scuttles away.)**

**RAFFALO: Hold on! If you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back.**

**(She gets inside the conduit.)**

**RAFFALO: Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident. Oh, there's two of you. Got yourself a little mate. I think I'd better report this to Control. How many of you are there? What are you? Oh, no, no, no!**

**(Raffalo gets dragged along the conduit.)**

Rose gasped, "I didn't know that..." She turned to Nine and pressed her face into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, not really knowing what to do to comfort her.

**[Steward's office]**

**(The Steward puts his gift on a side table and sits at his desk. The computer beeps and burbles at him.)**

**STEWARD: What's that? Well, how should I know?**

**(He makes a broadcast.)**

**STEWARD: Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you.**

**(The ball hatches another metal spider.)**

**[Space]**

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in twenty five minutes.**

**[Gallery 15]**

**(Rose is playing with the ball.)**

"That thing could have killed you!" Jackie exclaimed.

Nine winced as he thought, 'That wasn't the only thing that could have killed her.'

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in twenty five minutes.**

**ROSE: Oh, thanks.**

**(She puts the ball down and picks up the plant pot.)**

**ROSE: Hello. My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related. I'm talking to a twig.**

**(The ball hatches.)**

**[Outside Gallery 15]**

**(The little assistants are wheeling the Tardis away.)**

**DOCTOR: Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches.**

**(One of them hands the Doctor a ticket. It says on one side - Have A Nice Day. A pair of spiders scuttle along the ceiling.)**

**[Gallery 15]**

**(The spider scans Rose's hand then scuttles away when the Doctor calls out.)**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose? Are you in there?**

**(The Doctor enters.)**

**DOCTOR: Aye, aye. What do you think, then?**

**ROSE: Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien.**

'Wow, very articulate.' Martha thought sarcastically.

**DOCTOR: Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South.**

**ROSE: Where are you from?**

**DOCTOR: All over the place.**

**ROSE: They all speak English.**

**DOCTOR: No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates.**

**ROSE: It's inside my brain?**

"You should have told her earlier." Mickey snickered as he remembered Rose's outbursts when she wasn't told anything that was important to know.

**DOCTOR: Well, in a good way.**

**ROSE: Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?**

**DOCTOR: I didn't think about it like that.**

**ROSE: No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?**

**DOCTOR: I'm just the Doctor.**

**ROSE: From what planet?**

**DOCTOR: Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!**

**ROSE: Where are you from?**

**DOCTOR: What does it matter?**

**ROSE: Tell me who you are!**

**DOCTOR: This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me.**

**ROSE: Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me.**

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.**

**ROSE: All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver.**

Donna laughed and said "I'd like to meet her. We sound similar."

**(Rose takes out her mobile phone.)**

**ROSE: Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit.**

**DOCTOR: Tell you what.**

**(He takes her phone apart.)**

**DOCTOR: With a little bit of jiggery pokery.**

**ROSE: Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?**

**ROSE: No, I failed hullabaloo.**

**DOCTOR: Oh. There you go.**

**(Rose phones home.)**

**JACKIE [OC]: Hello?**

**ROSE: Mum?**

**JACKIE [OC]: Oh, what is it?**

**[The Tyler flat]**

**(Jackie is emptying the washing machine.)**

**JACKIE: What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits.**

The group laughed.

"What conversations have you had to start off like that?" Riversong wondered.

"I'll tell ya later. There are quite alot of them." Jackie told the other woman.

The timelady nodded in acceptance.

**[Gallery 15]**

**JACKIE [OC]: You should get your money back. Go on.**

**[The Tyler flat]**

**JACKIE: There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day.**

**[Gallery 15]**

**JACKIE [OC]: What's so funny?**

**ROSE: Nothing. You all right, though?**

**[The Tyler flat]**

**JACKIE: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

**[Gallery 15]**

**ROSE: What day is it?**

**[The Tyler flat]**

**JACKIE: Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover?**

Donna, Mickey, Rory, Jack and Amy snorted and laughed.

**[Gallery 15]**

**JACKIE: Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later.**

**ROSE: Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos**

**[The Tyler flat]**

**ROSE [OC]: I might be late home.**

**JACKIE: Is there something wrong?**

**[Gallery 15]**

**ROSE: No. I'm fine. Top of the world.**

**(Jackie rings off.)**

"Not technically a lie." Rose mumbled.

**DOCTOR: Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill.**

The humans winced at the thought.

**ROSE: That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead.**

**DOCTOR: Bundle of laughs, you are.**

**(The space station shakes.)**

**DOCTOR: That's not supposed to happen.**

"Here it comes." The companions exclaimed.

**[Steward's office]**

**STEWARD: Well, what was it? I'm just getting green lights at this end.**

**(He makes a calm broadcast.)**

**STEWARD: Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you.**

**(He berates Control.)**

**STEWARD: The whole place shook! I felt it. I've hosted all sorts of events on Platforms One, Three, Six and Fifteen and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue. I'm going to scan the infrastructure.**

**(He does so, then hears a scuttling sound.)**

**STEWARD: What's that? Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings. I have no idea. Well, they're small. The scan says they're metal. I don't know what they look like!**

**(Then he sees one on the desk.)**

**STEWARD: Although I imagine they might look rather like that. You're not on the guest list. How did you get on board?**

**(The spider pushes a button on his desk keyboard.)**

**STEWARD: No.**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter deactivated.**

**STEWARD: No!**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.**

**(The room starts to fill with white light from the ceiling downwards as the filter on the window lowers.)**

**STEWARD: No! Sun filter, up! No, no, no!**

**COMPUTER: External temperature four thousand degrees.**

**STEWARD: Control, respond! Sun filter up! Argh!**

**(The spider escapes through a small vent into the corridor.)**

Rose shuddered at the thought that that could've been her.

**[Observation gallery]**

**MOXX: Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse**

**(The Doctor and Rose enter.)**

**DOCTOR: That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?**

**JABE: It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me.**

**DOCTOR: Where's the engine room?**

**JABE: I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife.**

"Making a big assumption there." Jack mumbled, though he to thought that when he saw them together.

**DOCTOR: She's not my wife.**

**JABE: Partner?**

**DOCTOR: No.**

**JABE: Concubine?**

**DOCTOR: Nope.**

**JABE: Prostitute?**

Jackie scoffed at the rudeness of the tree woman. "My daughter is not a prostitute." She said angrily.

Martha held back a snort, she didn't like Rose much.

**ROSE: Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson.**

**(Rose goes to talk to Cassandra.)**

**DOCTOR: Don't start a fight.**

**(He offers Jabe his arm.)**

**DOCTOR: I'm all yours.**

**ROSE: And I want you home by midnight.**

"You better listen to her Doctor." Amy joked.

"Can't upset the Mrs' now." Donna added.

"Was he back by midnight?" Jack asked in fake curiosity.

"Or did he come later?" Riversong finished the questioning.

Mickey burst out laughing along with Clara as they saw the Doctors blush in embarrassment.

"We all know the answer to that." Rose played along.

"Came at the last minute." Clara nodded as she spoke.

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes.**

**[Maintenance duct]**

**(A multitude of spiders scuttle out of sight behind the swags of wiring and piping.)**

**DOCTOR: Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?**

**JABE: There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind.**

**DOCTOR: You mean the computer? But who controls that?**

**JABE: The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another.**

**DOCTOR: But there's no one from the Corporation on board.**

**JABE: They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong.**

**DOCTOR: Unsinkable?**

**JABE: If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate.**

**DOCTOR: You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?**

"You clung the ice burg that sunk the Titanic?" Jack asked, feeling impressed.

"Yes. And I saw Jack and Rose in the water. Let me tell you, his death could've been prevented if he joined Rose on their makeshift wooden raft, there was more tha enough room and it would've held their weight."

Rory mumbled a 'I knew it' under his breath.

**JABE: I'm afraid not.**

**DOCTOR: Fantastic.**

**JABE: I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?**

**[Observation gallery]**

**CASSANDRA: Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun.**

"She was a boy?!"

**ROSE: What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?**

**CASSANDRA: They say mankind has touched every star in the sky.**

**ROSE: So, you're not the last human.**

**CASSANDRA: I am the last pure human. The others mingled.**

**CASSANDRA: Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels.**

**ROSE: Right. And you stayed behind.**

**CASSANDRA: I kept myself pure.**

**ROSE: How many operations have you had?**

**CASSANDRA: Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out.**

Everyone but Martha jumped to Rose's defence.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HER!"

**ROSE: I'd rather die.**

**CASSANDRA: Honestly, it doesn't hurt.**

**ROSE: No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline.**

"YES! GO OFF ON HER!" Donna supported.

**CASSANDRA: Oh, well. What do you know.**

**ROSE: I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking.**

'She's not wrong about Cassandra. I'll give her that.' Martha reluctantly admitted.

**(The Adherants watch Rose leave.)**

**[Maintenance duct]**

**DOCTOR: So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?**

**JABE: Respect for the Earth.**

**DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.**

**JABE: Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions.**

**DOCTOR: In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.**

**JABE: All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest.**

**DOCTOR: Excuse me.**

"Remind me to do more recycling, Rose." Jackie told her daughter.

Rose nodded in agreement.

**(He scans a door panel marked Welcome to Platform One. Guide of Platform One Do You Need Assistance. A keypad labelled Maintenance log in, then Access denied.)**

**JABE: And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am.**

**(She puts her hand on his arm, and the Doctor puts his hand over hers. A tear drops from his eye. He gets the door open.)**

**[Engine room]**

**(It runs the whole depth of the Platform. The Doctor and Jabe are by a catwalk that runs through a series of large fans.)**

**DOCTOR: Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?**

**(In a corridor, Rose is met by the Adherants, who knock her out by pistol whipping her with a weapon. They drag her into a room.)**

The group started to worry once again for the blonde's life, everyone except Rose and the Doctors, though they didn't like to relive that memory.

**DOCTOR: Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro.**

**(He scans a panel.)**

**DOCTOR: Gotcha.**

**(He pulls it off. A spider scuttles out and up the wall.)**

**DOCTOR: What the hell's that?**

**JABE: Is it part of the retro?**

**DOCTOR: I don't think so. Hold on.**

**(The Doctor aims his screwdriver at the spider, then Jabe lassoes it.)**

**DOCTOR: Hey, nice liana.**

**JABE: Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public.**

**DOCTOR: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?**

**JABE: What does it do?**

**DOCTOR: Sabotage.**

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in ten minutes.**

**DOCTOR: And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on.**

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in ten minutes.**

**[Observation gallery]**

**CASSANDRA: The planet's end. Come gather, come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilisation. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad.**

**(The jukebox selects a record labeled Toxic by Britany Spears.)**

The humans once again groaned, the song was overplayed on the music channel.

**[Outside the Steward's office]**

**(Smoke from the room is filling the corridor and the glare is coming through a small glass panel in the door. The little assistants have gathered.)**

**DOCTOR: Hold on. Get back.**

**(The Doctor does the sonic thing on another small panel.)**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

**JABE: Is the Steward in there?!**

**DOCTOR: You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend.**

**(He runs off.)**

**[Gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**

**(Rose wakes in time to see the deadly glare begin to fill the room. She hammers on the door.)**

**ROSE: Let me out! Let me out!**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.**

Rory gripped Amy's hand, thinking that he didn't know what he would do if Amy was in that situation.

Mickey did the same with Martha, he didn't want to think about her being in that situation. Even though she was a few seats down from him, he couldn't help but worry for his ex girlfriend.

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**ROSE: Let me out! Let me out!**

**[Gallery 15]**

**ROSE: Let me out!**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.**

**(He works the door panel.)**

**DOCTOR: Anyone in there?**

**[Gallery 15]**

**ROSE: Let me out!**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**DOCTOR: Oh, well, it would be you.**

"Danger prone." The Doctors stated.

Rose slumped in her seat in exaggeration and pouted.

**[Gallery 15]**

**ROSE: Open the door!**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**DOCTOR: Hold on. Give us two ticks.**

**[Gallery 15]**

**(The scorching rays reach the top of the door.)**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.**

Jackie grabbed onto Jack's hand in worry.

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

Sighs of relief were heard all around.

**[Gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.**

The worry came back full force.

**DOCTOR: Just what we need.**

**[Gallery 15]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: The computer's getting clever.**

**ROSE: Stop mucking about!**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**DOCTOR: I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back.**

"I'm sorry." Rose said to Nine.

"No, I'm sorry for leaving you." He replied.

**[Gallery 15]**

**ROSE: Open the door!**

**DOCTOR [OC]: I know!**

**(Rose runs down the steps away from the glare as it moves down the door.)**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**ROSE [OC]: The lock's melted!**

**COMPUTER: Sun filter descending. Sun filter**

**[Outside gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: Descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**

**(Rose runs back up to the door.)**

**DOCTOR: The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!**

**[Gallery 15]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Don't move!**

**ROSE: Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?**

Despite the tension, Mickey snorted and started a few others off laughing.

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in five minutes.**

**[Observation gallery]**

**JABE: The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One.**

**CASSANDRA: How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me.**

**MOXX: Summon the Steward.**

**JABE: I'm afraid the Steward is dead.**

**MOXX: Who killed him?**

**CASSANDRA: This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face.**

**DOCTOR: Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master.**

**(The Doctor puts down the spider that Jabe was scanning, and it scuttles off to Cassandra and scans her, then goes to the black gowned group.)**

**CASSANDRA: The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!**

**DOCTOR: That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it**

**(He goes over to the Adherants. Their leader tries to hit him, so he pulls of its arm.)**

"You have a thing for pulling off arms don't ya?"

Ten looked at Jack and shrugged.

**DOCTOR: A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea.**

**(He pulls one of the wires dangling from the arm, and the Adherants all collapse.)**

**DOCTOR: Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home.**

**(The Doctor gives the spider a nudge, and it returns to Cassandra.)**

**CASSANDRA: I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!**   
**(Her attendants raise their spray guns.)**

**DOCTOR: What are you going to do, moisturise me?**

**CASSANDRA: With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face.**

**DOCTOR: Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?**

**CASSANDRA: I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous.**

**DOCTOR: Five billion years and it still comes down to money.**

'Not much changes.' The Doctors thought.

**CASSANDRA: Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours.**

"Did she just assume that you were his daughter or something?" Amy snickered.

**MOXX: Arrest her, the infidel**

**CASSANDRA: Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option.**

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in three minutes.**

**CASSANDRA: And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn.**

**JABE: Then you'll burn with us.**

**CASSANDRA: Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate. (There is a series of explosions through the Platform.)**

**CASSANDRA: Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me.**

'How many husbands has she had?' Donna wondered.

**COMPUTER Safety systems failing.**

**CASSANDRA: Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings.**

**(Cassandra and her attendants beam out.)**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels rising.**

**MOXX: Reset the computer.**

**JABE: Only the Steward would know how.**

**DOCTOR: No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill.**

"Not the time for jokes." Jackie exclaimed.

**COMPUTER: Heat rising.**

**[Space]**

**COMPUTER: Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes.**

**[Maintenance duct]**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels critical.**

**[Engine room]**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels critical.**

**DOCTOR: Oh. And guess where the switch is.**

**(On the other side of the turning razor sharp fans.)**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.**

**(The Doctor pulls a breaker lever and the fans slow a little, but it resets as soon as he lets go of it.)**

**COMPUTER: External temperature five thousand degrees.**

**(Jabe pulls the breaker and holds it down.)**

**DOCTOR: You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place.**

**JABE: I know.**

**DOCTOR: Jabe, you're made of wood.**

Everyone praised Jabe for her bravery.

**JABE: Then stop wasting time, Time Lord.**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.**

**[Observation gallery]**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels hazardous.**

**(The observation window begins to crack.)**

**MOXX: We're going to die!**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels hazardous.**

**(The Doctor makes it past the first fan.)**

**[Gallery 15]**

**(The window begins to crack here, too.)**

**COMPUTER: Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction.**

The people who weren't there held their breath.

**(Random pieces of deadly glare lance into the room.)**

**[Engine room]**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical.**

**(The Doctor looks back at Jabe, then times his run past the second fan.**   
**Glare lances through into the main observation gallery.)**

**COMPUTER: Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.**

**(Jabe starts to combust. She lets go of the breaker and the fans speed up to faster than before until they are just a blur.)**

They bowed their head in respect for a few seconds.

**COMPUTER: Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five**

**(The Doctor shuts his eyes and walks past the last fan.)**

**COMPUTER: Four.**

**(He opens his eyes, realises he is safe and dashes for the reset breaker.)**

**DOCTOR: Raise shields!**

**[Gallery 15]**

**COMPUTER: One.**

**(A forcefield envelopes Platform One as the Earth starts to boil, then explodes.)**   
**COMPUTER: Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair.**

Cheers came from everyone.

**(Rose opens her eyes as the cracks in the window vanish, and she sees the fractured remains of home floating by.)**

**COMPUTER: Exoglass repair.**

**(In the engine rooms, the fans have slowed right down for the Doctor to walk back easily to Jabe's smoking remains.)**

**[Observation gallery]**

**(Rose enters. The Moxx of Balhoon had got fried by the glare. The Doctor enters and goes over to the two other trees. He gives them the bad news.)**

**DOCTOR: I'm sorry.**

**ROSE: You all right?**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby.**

**(He smashes open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device.)**

**DOCTOR: Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed.**

**CASSANDRA [OC]: Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces.**

**(Cassandra is beamed back in.)**

"Payback."

**CASSANDRA: Oh.**

**DOCTOR: The last human.**

**CASSANDRA: So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club.**

**DOCTOR: People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them.**

**CASSANDRA: It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter**

**DOCTOR: And creak?**

**CASSANDRA: And what?**

**DOCTOR: Creak. You're creaking.**

**CASSANDRA: What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!**

**DOCTOR: You raised the temperature.**

**CASSANDRA: Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything.**

**ROSE: Help her.**

**DOCTOR: Everything has its time and everything dies.**

**CASSANDRA: I'm too young!**

**(Splat!)**

"Gross."

**[Space]**

**COMPUTER: Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.**

**[Observation gallery]**

**(Only Rose and the Doctor are left, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they float past the red giant Sun.)**

**ROSE: The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just**

**DOCTOR: Come with me.**

**[London]**

**(A baby cries, a man laughs. The Doctor and Rose stand in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives.)**

**MAN: Big Issue! Big Issue!**

**DOCTOR: You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time.**

The companions, except Martha as she wasn't near hers, held the Doctors hands in comfort.

**ROSE: What happened?**

**DOCTOR: There was a war and we lost.**

**ROSE: A war with who? What about your people?**

**DOCTOR: I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else.**

**ROSE: There's me.**

**DOCTOR: You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?**

**ROSE: I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?**

"Rose." Mickey groaned.

"I'm not apologising." Rose said cheekily.

**DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah.**

**ROSE: I want chips.**

**DOCTOR: Me too.**

**ROSE: Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay.**

**DOCTOR: No money.**

**ROSE: What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close.**

"Well that was eventful." Jack stated


End file.
